Yes, Master
by Thessily Thessilonikki
Summary: Subtitled: I no longer care what anyone thinks of me. My first ever Star Wars story. Post-TPM, pre-AOTC. A big joke of how much Anakin says yes, Master. Slash, Ani/Obi. Feel free to read and flame, if you like.


****

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Any of them. George Lucas does, and he makes LOTS of money off of them, the likes of which I will never see.

Note: I'm a bad girl. I … Ehh… it's humor. It's supposed to be stupid and funny. I apologize in advance.

Yes, Master.

Obi-Wan Kenobi had absolute control over Anakin Skywalker. It was something the Jedi Padawan hated to admit, but it was the truth. Of course, this was to be expected of the Master-Apprentice pair, but Anakin disliked intensely knowing that not only did Obi-Wan control his actions in public, but also while they were alone.

He couldn't remember when he first realized that he was totally helpless when it came to Obi-Wan. He just knew that he wanted to change it.

"Master?" He said.

"Yes, young Padawan?" Obi-Wan said, looking up at him from the data pad. Anakin's mind went absolutely blank.

"Nevermind, Master." He said, and walked away. 

**__**

That went well, he thought to himself, sprawling out across his bed.

It took Anakin several days to work up the courage and to catch his Master in just the right mood. But before he could get it out…

"Anakin, pack your things, we'll be leaving soon. The council has decided to send…" Obi-Wan continued on, but Anakin tuned him out.

"Yes, Master," He said, absently.

"Anakin." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes, Master?" he said.

"Will you ever say anything to me besides 'yes, Master,' and 'no Master,' and 'nevermind, Master?' How about something more creative?" Obi-Wan said.

"I apologize, Master," Anakin said, looking a little startled. "But should I call you anything but Master?"

"You'll think of something, I'm sure."

"Why bother when I am not allowed to call you anything but master any where outside of out apartments?"

Obi-Wan stared at him. "You are not understanding, my Padawan."

"I supposed not, Master."

Obi-Wan stormed off in frustration.

"Should you be angry, Master?" Anakin called after him.

Obi-Wan made an indignant noise that came nowhere close to words.

"Anger is the path to the dark said, Master Yoda says," Anakin said, watching Obi-Wan's face. He turned red beneath his beard.

"Do not quote Master Yoda to me, Padawan," he said, his eyes narrowing. Anakin smirked triumphantly. He had at least caused his collected Master to lose his cool.

Realization dawned on Obi-Wan and he took a deep breath.

"Have I angered you, Master?" Anakin asked, his eyes wide in innocence.

Obi-Wan gave him a look. "Think of something else to call me, something more to say other than absolute acquiescence. I do not like you like that, and I think it is something you should know. No more simple yes and no and please Master. More creativity, Padawan mine."

"Yes, Master." Anakin said, grinning.

Obi-Wan frowned and left.

Anakin did not have an opportunity to speak with Obi-Wan until they were already on the transport bound for the Outer Rim.

"Do you have something you wish to say to me, my Padawan?" Obi-Wan asked, sensing Anakin's presence and looking up from his datapad to see the blond Jedi apprentice standing in the doorway to Obi-Wan's tiny little bedroom in their quarters aboard the ship.

"Yes Master," Anakin said, stepping up to the edge of the bed. But he said nothing more.

"What is it, Anakin?" Obi-Wan said, a bit unnerved.

"I thought of something that I could say. Besides 'yes, master,' and 'no, Master,' and 'my apologies, Master.'" Anakin said.

"And what would that be, Padawan?" Obi-Wan asked. He didn't like the mischievous glint in his apprentice's eyes.

"A number of things, Master," Anakin said nonchalantly, as though this didn't matter to him at all.

"Say the first that comes to your mind, then. You usually do anyway."

"Let me help you out of your tunic, Master."

"Excuse me?" Obi-Wan said, blinking in shock.

"Is that one not good enough for you, Master? How about, may I climb into bed with you, Master?"

"A-anakin, I don't think…"

"You told me to come up with something better to say, Master. And you also told me to say the first thing that came to mind."

"That's not what I meant, Anakin. And I don't think that you mean what you say either."

"But I do, Master. I mean it."

"Anakin, you should return to your own room."

"Why Master?"

"Because I need the time to meditate on this development."

"Why Master?"

"Why are you questioning me, Anakin?"

"You said that you did not want me to simply agree with you all the time. Now I am not."

"You should go."

"Do you not want me, Master?" Anakin was smirking now, knowing that he was succeeding in getting what he wanted from his Master.

"I-I… um," Obi-Wan could not think.

"Say yes, Master."

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan cried. "You do not have the right to give me orders!"

"In this situation, Master, I think I do."

"You NEVER have authority over me, Anakin. You will learn your place."

"Say yes, Master. Just give in and say it."

"You act as though you're tempting me to do something, like I'm a naughty child."

"I, Master? Of course not. I simply made an offering."

"Anakin…"

"All you have to do is say yes, Master."

"Anakin…"

"Please, Master. Say yes, Master."

"Yes…" Obi-Wan said, closing his eyes. The boy was too much, too lovely, too persuasive. Then he opened his eyes and looked up at Anakin. "I know what you want to hear," he said.

"What is that, Master?" Anakin said, lifting his tunic over his head.

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan said, grinning.

Anakin laughed and dove onto the bed.


End file.
